Spoiled
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Las aventuras de Park Jimin, el caprichoso hijo del Presidente al que le encanta causar problemas para los medios. BTS. Jimin x Everyone. Vmin. Jimin x Taehyung.


**Spoiled**

 _"El hijo del presidente de Corea del Sur, Park Jimin, fue visto en un barrio de Gangnam a altas horas de la noche, con lentes de sol a causa de los flashes, rodeado de mujeres a cada lado y sin zapatos. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón? Jimin, mancha el nombre de la familia residente de la Casa Azul con ese comportamiento tan infantil."_

Apagó el televisor sin terminar de escuchar la noticia. « _Buitres._ » Pensó, al tiempo que se adentraba en su closet buscando el guardarropa adecuado para la velada. Una nueva cena de caridad, altos mandos de gobierno estarían presentes; su padre le había explicado la importancia de esas reuniones para la paz y unificación de Corea, aunque a él le pareciese semejante disparate. ¿Qué su padre no veía que Corea del Norte estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con la humanidad en sus amenazas de guerra? Suspiró cansado y estiró la espalda buscando alivio a sus músculos tensos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, y él se asomó sonriendo al recién llegado.

—¿Qué haces que no estás listo? —Preguntó el Jefe de Seguridad. Namjoon era un joven cercano a sus treinta, que trabajaba para su padre hacía más de cinco años, Jimin le conocía hacía cuatro. Sus labios formaron un puchero y arrugó el entrecejo después de robar una mirada al reloj; todavía era temprano. —Debo sacarte de la casa una hora antes o tus _fans_ no nos dejarán salir. —El mayor respondió siempre un paso adelante, incluso en sus pensamientos. —Si estás listo en menos de una hora, puedo usarlo como excusa y llevarte a dar una vuelta, el señor Park nunca lo sabrá. Llegarás a tiempo para la fiesta. —Jimin de cuenta nueva ensanchó su sonrisa y por momentos Namjoon fue incapaz de encontrar sus ojos, su corazón se sintió cálido gracias al gesto; Jimin no ocultó su emoción y abrazó al mayor rodeándole la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho que se le presentaba; suspiró por la sutil caricia que llegó a su cabello y una mueca burlona pintó su semblante al tiempo que se estiraba para quedar firme en la punta de sus dedos. Rodeó a Namjoon por el cuello y susurró en su oído.

— _Thanks, daddy._ —Las manos de Namjoon temblaron de la impresión, más cualquier señal de vergüenza e inquietante curiosidad quedó olvidada tras la estruendosa carcajada que el castaño dejó escapar, ladeando el cuello hacia atrás y finalmente huir de su agarre para esconderse en el armario. « _Park endemoniado Jimin._ » Se dijo así mismo con pesar y sonrió a medias saliendo de la habitación. Había hecho mal durante todos esos años, le había consentido demasiado y ahora era un tormento. Como un desastre natural, dejaba estragos a su paso, inconsciente y caprichoso. Aunque hubiese una razón para ello.

* * *

Se removió en el asiento inquieto, el salir de lugares públicos y estar rodeado de flashes y cámaras le causaba ansiedad, pero con el pasar del tiempo y las circunstancias, debió aprender a manejarlo.

Daban vueltas por las concurridas calles y él admiraba a duras penas las flameantes y llamativas luces de neón de los carteles de la ciudad. Se inclinó en dirección a Namjoon y suspiró llamando su atención.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Jimin? —Namjoon preguntó resignado, conocía al muchacho, sabía que debía esperar algo insolente y estúpido

—¿Por qué un _daddy kink_? —Desvió la mirada del camino por momentos para verle mejor, más Jimin se recostó de su hombro y esperó paciente con los ojos cerrados, estaba realmente curioso.

El descubrir ese pequeño detalle sobre el mayor, había sido un mero accidente. Jimin se suponía debía estar dormido ya, tenía lecciones que cumplir y clases de etiqueta y diplomacia a las que asistir, pero como el mullido cuerpo inquieto que era, se había despertado a mitad de la noche y no lograba recuperar el sueño, es por ello que se dispuso a bajar a la cocina por algo de comer; quizás podría haber robar algo de _ramyun_ y comerlo en paz, sin que su padre le regañase. Así fue como encontró a Namjoon, dando vueltas en la estancia con el celular pegado al oído; tenía unos pantalones cómodos y no llevaba camisa, pero cubría su cuerpo con una bata de baño que estaba desarreglada, a punto de llamarle y de hacerle saber su posición estaba cuando le escuchó.

—Se buena chica o _daddy_ tendrá que castigarte. —Llevó las manos a su boca de la impresión y abrió los ojos de par en par. Namjoon continuó hablando por teléfono sin percatarse de su presencia, se le notaba agotado, pero era claro en su semblante que no descansaría hasta calmar cuales fueran las preocupaciones de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Una hora más tarde, Namjoon posaba las manos sobre la mesa y relajaba los hombros, Jimin no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—¿Así que, _daddy_? —Namjoon encorvó la espalda y aferró las uñas al filo de la mesa.

—Jimin. —Habló por lo bajo escondiendo el rostro sintiéndose avergonzado aun cuando el castaño no podía verle.

—¿Lo estoy diciendo bien? Hace mucho tiempo que no converso con nadie en inglés, he estado demasiado tiempo en Corea y puede que esté equivocado. —Se fue acercando al mayor, muy lentamente. —¿Estoy equivocado o no, _daddy_? —Con cada paso su tono era cada vez más petulante, sarcástico. — _Am i wrong,_ _daddy_? —Detuvo su andar justo a la espalda del mayor y sonrió triunfal al ver como al rubio le costada mantenerse en su sitio, él disfrutaba de la función divertido. — _Are you gonna punish me?_ —Namjoon posó los puños sobre la mesa en un ruido seco, al tiempo que Jimin paseaba las yemas de los dedos por su espalda baja, al filo de su pantalón.

—¡BASTA! —Sin previo aviso Namjoon se volteó, enderezando la espalda y le cargó haciendo uso de la fuerza de sus brazos para dejarle sentado sobre el mesón y se coló fácil entre sus piernas. Jimin no le contestó, solo ladeó el rostro retándole a continuar, siendo allí cuando Namjoon entendió lo que el menor intentaba lograr, y el número de consecuencias era demasiado grande.

— _But daddy_ … —Infló el labio inferior en un mohín y se quejó despacio, más no osó volver a tocarle.

— _I will punish you._ —Gruñó alzando una mano y le tomó del cabello para mantenerle quieto; Jimin gimió adolorido mientras su mirada se ennegrecía, dispuesto a no rendirse.

Desde aquel momento supo que podía confiar en su guardaespaldas. La mayoría del personal que debía encargarse de su persona no lograban mantenerse más de tres meses; renunciaban o pedían ser trasladados a una nueva división, nadie lograba controlar a Jimin. Los mayordomos y enfermeras del ala destinado al cuidado de su madre eran respetuosos, pero él sabía que apenas cruzaba la puerta no dudaban en comentar a sus espaldas. Era así como ahora se veía en aquella situación, viajando de un lado a otro, saliendo y entrando del país en compañía del mayor.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Tengo curiosidad. —Se acomodó en el hombro del mayor, aunque no era una posición demasiado cómoda puesto que el rubio debía realizar los cambios. —Cuando te encontré no parecía algo sexual, pero sé que estabas completamente dispuesto a castigarme.

—Lo estaba. —Dieron un giro inesperado y Jimin terminó con la frente contra la ventana, sacó la lengua en dirección al otro ante la jugarreta. —Pero, respecto a tu inquietud, solo le estaba cuidando.

—Eso pensé. —Exhaló despacio e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ya habían llegado.

—No quiero entrar. —Se quejó berrinchudo, pero Namjoon le ignoraba por completo.

—Debes hacerlo. —Salió del vehículo y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta, arreglando las solapas de su traje y le cubrió con un abrigo. —¿Debías vestirse así? —Jimin llevaba puesto un traje rojo obscuro a rayas y pequeños detalles que brillaban contra las luces de las cámaras, una corbata mal puesta rodeándole el cuello, era obvio que no tenía nada debajo. Se encogió de hombros resentido. Al entrar al edificio todo sería negocios.

Con Namjoon siguiéndole de cerca, saludó a los fotógrafos fuera del recinto e ignoró las preguntas inútiles, el rubio posó una mano en su espalda baja por segundos y luego le dejó ir en el mar de gente.

El rugía con ferviente desprecio ante las noches como aquella, las conversaciones superfluas e insípidas. «¿ _En cuánto están las acciones de tu empresa_?» La fiesta de compromiso de algunos extraños de su misma edad y las incesantes preguntas sobre su vida. _«¿Cuándo te casarás? Tu padre no estará solo por mucho tiempo, un nieto le vendría bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Eres un hijo diplomático_.» La idea de estar atado toda su vida en un compromiso infinito y finalmente sucumbir ante las necesidades sociales, le sofocaba.

Dio un sorbo a la champaña y por momentos desvió la mirada a su mano izquierda, libre de todo adorno; resopló enojado con el mundo, pero pronto todo su malestar se disipó al prestar atención al cuerpo que quedó a su lado. De cabello castaño que ondeaba despacio, su diminuta figura decorada con un elegante vestido rojo, de mangas largas y espalda descubierta, aunque lo que atrajo su atención fue el pequeño, pero encantador tatuaje a la altura de su hombro izquierdo; contrarrestaba la blancura de la piel con delicadeza en sus detalles.

—¿Qué le parece la fiesta señor Park? —La desconocida tomó la iniciativa de buscar conversación y él sonrió condescendiente por la forma en la que fue llamado, el señor Park era su padre. Él era Jimin. Park Jimin.

—Aburrida. —Contestó honesto e hizo seña a un mesero para conseguir una bebida nueva.

— _Oh_. —La mujer ladeó el rostro en su dirección y Jimin mantuvo la vista fija hacia adelante. —Lamento escuchar eso, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar su noche? —Jimin finalmente le concedió su atención y le regaló una media sonrisa obscura.

* * *

Tomó dos dedos entre sus labios fugaces y con prisa los escondió entre los muslos de la mujer, al tiempo que ella envolvía su mano en la corbata y le acercaba a su rostro, respirando desigual; su espalda se arqueó y habló a duras penas en lo que el castaño apresaba sin verdaderas intenciones un fantasmal beso en su pecho.

—Gracias por hacer la velada mucho mejor. —Rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta que a la mujer le costaba recuperar el aliento; besó su mejilla con cuidado y toda intención de alejarse tenía —se había desaparecido más tiempo del que Namjoon podía esperar; Jimin sabía pronto enviarían a alguien a buscarle— cuando la mujer le llamó.

—Hey, _Chim._ —Giró el rostro para verle mejor. —No creo que pueda caminar.

—Me parece bien. —Su semblante se volvió dulce, desentonante con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—En tacones. —Aclaró la mujer. —No creo que pueda caminar en tacones. —Jimin soltó la carcajada y regresó a donde había estado, cerca de la mujer; se arrodilló frente a ella y con delicadeza le quitó los zapatos, rozando la punta de sus dedos y causándole cosquillas.

—No te preocupes, Jen. —Posó ambas manos sobre los muslos que se le presentaban en gesto cariñoso. —Nunca te dejaría caminar descalza.

—Que caballero. —Bromeó sin verdadero sarcasmo.

—Disfruta el resto de la noche, Jenna.

—Con gusto, cariño. —Sin más, Jimin salió del baño ganándose unas miradas alarmantes por parte de un par de señoras que se encontraban cerca; arregló su cabello con una mano y guiñó el ojo en su dirección dejándoles aún más escandalizadas. Para cuando Namjoon le encontró, se tragó el regaño, aunque no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al percatarse de cuenta nueva la falta de zapatos; Namjoon no sabía por qué los perdía, ni quería saber cómo encontraban el camino de regreso a su closet.

—¿Sabías que Jenna está en Seúl? —El guardaespaldas asintió despacio mientras Jimin saltaba al asiento trasero, rebuscaba ropa cómoda y procedía a quitarse el molesto traje en los confines del vehículo; Namjoon no evitó la oportunidad de lanzar una mirada fortuita al muchacho a través del espejo retrovisor y sonrió al toparse con la espalda desnuda del menor, sus hoyuelos aparecían leve. —Odio cuando no me dices estas cosas. —Consciente de que el hombre le miraba, le devolvió el gesto en una mueca molesta y aniñada. El que Jenna estuviese de regreso en Corea, solo significaba una cosa: El compromiso se llevaría a cabo. Jenna Miller era su prometida. Se conocieron hace varios años atrás, luego del fallecimiento de su madre; el presidente no sabía qué hacer para controlarle más que llevarle lejos del país, y así Jimin pasó días brillantes bajo el sol de Los Ángeles y noches frías en las concurridas calles de Nueva York; solo se le permitió volver bajo una condición, casarse con la hija de un embajador norteamericano.

Regresó al asiento de copiloto y golpeó a Namjoon en el brazo sin mucha fuerza.

—Solo llévame a casa.

El encontrar la perfecta invitación en la mesa central de la sala, cuidadosa, dulce y sofocante, le heló la sangre. Todo ese tiempo, la idea del matrimonio parecía distante, como un sueño borroso en su subconsciente; y ahora su padre se encargaba de volverlo una amarga realidad. Jenna era alguien que le agradaba, pasaron tiempo juntos entre sitios, aviones y fiestas, pero la verdad era aplastante. Su vida era un teatro. Cumpliendo apariencias y complaciendo personas con el solo respirar. El mero pensamiento le enturbiaba los pensamientos. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la sombra de Namjoon desaparecer por el pasillo, sabía que le observaba cuidadoso y expectante; Jimin no dudó en iniciar un escándalo.

Destruyó la invitación después de leerla aun cuando sabía era un acto fútil, muchas otras, muchas, muchas otras fueron creadas y serían enviadas, el que él tuviese una propia era una mera cortesía. Pronto siguieron las sillas, chocando contra el suelo, el estruendo resonaba en sus oídos en combinación con su agitada respiración; todo objeto que llegó a su alcance fue lanzado y destrozado con viscosa alevosía. Sus manos sudaron y en sus ojos ardía la líquida ira que se negaba a liberar. Registró la voz preocupada de Namjoon a pocos pasos de distancias después del dolor punzante de sus nodillos y la palma de su mano. Se había hecho una herida con los fragmentos de vidrio desperdigados a su alrededor.

—Detente, Jimin. —Su tono autoritario fue claro y él se detuvo a duras penas. El dolor en su pecho se ensanchaba y sangre escurría de sus heridas, espesa y constante. Náuseas se acrecentaron en la boca de su estómago y regresó a su idea inicial de destruirlo todo. Namjoon quedó a su espalda en un momento, haciendo uso de sus largas piernas para alcanzarle y rodeó su cuello con una mano haciendo fuerza a la altura de su yugular, clavando las uñas en su piel arrancó un gemido necesitado y doloroso. —Es suficiente. —Jimin no hizo caso y buscó zafarse del agarre. Namjoon le apresó la cintura y en un movimiento fluido le hizo girar sobre sí mismo; Jimin se aferró a la ropa del mayor y Namjoon le tomó en brazos con facilidad, colando las piernas del pequeño a cada lado de sus caderas para que le rodease por completo y él le contuvo con ambas manos sobre los glúteos. Jimin se contuvo el camino silencioso a su habitación, lastimando su labio inferior con fuerza, y solo en la seguridad de la habitación, clavó sus dientes en la piel que se le presentaba a tan solo centímetros.

Una mordida dolorosa que en definitiva crearía una herida rojiza y amoratada. Marcaba todo a su paso, como rastro de su frustración y solo cuando estuvo más tranquilo, se percató de la tortuosa erección que vestía el mayor. Jimin sollozó sin quererlo y a su mirada regresó el miedo, hipó descontrolado y buscó aliviar el dolor causado con toques suaves de su lengua, trazando el camino antes recorrido, lento, con pena.

—Lo siento, hyung. —Su voz rasposa resonó en sus oídos extraña y Namjoon rio entre dientes.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando ahora?

—Lo siento. —Repitió abochornado. —Yo solo estoy aquí para causarte problemas. De verdad lo siento. Soy un desastre. Solo sé causar problemas y tú siempre tienes que estar cuidando de mí. —Esquivó su mirada al apoyarse sobre su hombro. —Tu podrías estar trabajando en cualquier otro de los departamentos, con un demonio hyung, tienes todo el conocimiento como para armarte una carrera en la política, en lugar de estar aquí, atrapado conmigo. Yo… —No logró disculparse nuevamente, Namjoon no se lo permitió. El rubio, en un ademán le sostuvo del cabello, descubriendo sus ojos brillantes y arrepentidos y le besó fugaz, un toque fantasmal e inexistente, tragándose así cualquier disculpa y queja proveniente del más joven.

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.


End file.
